Frown
by AmIValid2
Summary: Kuroo Tetsurō wanted to know what made Chitōse Akiko tick. Even if it meant going out of his way to do so.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own _Haikyū!_**

* * *

It was by pure chance that Kuroo Tetsurō met Nekoma High's sweetest female student. And by sweet, he means pure cane sugar coating her cells from head to toe sweet.

She even looked sweet. With her blemish-free fair skin (all the girls at school wondered just what products she used), long brown hair kept loose and wavy, and big brown doe eyes, she looked like she couldn't hurt a fly.

It was during his Science I class that their teacher decided to pair students up for a three day long project. Excited whispers erupted inside the classroom of who was going to pair up with who, friends choosing friends or girls and boys wondering if they could pair up with their crushes. It was however quickly shut down when their science teacher announced he would be picking the partners.

That's when Tetsurō heard his name being paired up with a name he didn't expect to hear:

Chitōse Akiko.

He was surprised to say in the least. Chitōse Akiko had been going to the same school as him for as long as he could remember. Hell, she lived in the same neighborhood as him. There had been times when he and Kozume Kenma had seen her walking down the same road as each other, or he she would pass him by in the halls. In fact, he could spot her from where he sat in the back of the class and she sat right in the middle.

However, in the entire years he'd known her, not once had he ever talked to her nor she him. So despite their paths crossing many times before, they'd never interacted. That is until now.

Akiko had been the one to make the first move. The moment that their teacher excused them to get up and move next to their partners, she got up and gathered her belongings and moved to the back of the room, back to Tetsurō's seat.

"Hello, Kuroo-San," she greeted, her lips upturned into a small, genuine smile. Tetsurō smirked back in response.

"Chitōse-San," he addressed.

"I am looking forward to working with you. Please take care of me," she bowed.

Tetsurō's smirk widened. "No need for such formalities, Chitōse-San."

"Ah- I see..."

A beat of silence spread between them before Akiko smiled warmly at him again.

"May I please sit here," she gestured to the empty seat to his right that had been previously occupied by someone who left to work with their partner.

Tetsurō couldn't help but think that she was very formal and polite. Nice, yes- but perhaps even too much.

She was a friendly person from what he'd seen. Smiling and talking with other students, helping peers out with their studies, and he'd even seen her helping out and giving company to Yū-San, the 90-something year old woman in their neighborhood.

So perhaps he was going a bit out of his way, but he he wanted to see what made her tick. Because even if it was once, he'd seen everyone he'd come across become annoyed or angered by something. Whether it be him or an outside cause. Yet Tetsurō had not once seen her with anything less than a smile on her face.

* * *

 **Edited 8/3/17**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own _Haikyū!_**

* * *

It was during their lunch hour that same day that Tetsurō decided to confront Chitōse Akiko. She was sitting by herself in her seat with her bento open up in front of her when he walked up to the brown haired girl. Normally he was out the door by now to go eat lunch with his volleyball teammates outdoors in the grassy grounds of the school; today however would be different.

"May I join you for lunch, Chitōse-San," he asked her, smirk in place.

She gave him a small smile.

"Of course. "

He quickly went to work on turning the table in front of her around and sat across from her, his own bento taken out and open.

He eyed her lunch, it looking very much as he had expected for it to be. The container itself was a light pink, the inside contents arranged in a cute fashion with a panda face and flowers.

"So now that we're partners," the dark haired boy said after taking a bite of the rice in his lunch, "we should figure out when and where to meet up to complete the project."

"Ah."

She chewed on her vegetables before replying.

"You are on the volleyball team aren't you? So then maybe we should meet up during lunch or perhaps even after your practice."

"I didn't know you knew I was on the volleyball team."

Akiko giggled, a blush rose on her cheeks and she looked up at Tetsurō from beneath her eyelashes.

"I guess that did seem a bit strange. It's just... I've seen you with all the other volleyball players so I assumed you were a member as well."

Tetsurō's smirk widened

"Well, you're right. I am on the team. Are you in any clubs or organizations?"

"Mm- sort of. I joined the girls' tennis team, but I'm not that good of a player so I don't get to play much."

"Oh? Well that must be a downer for you. To be a part of a sport, but not a part of the team. It must be so disheartening..."

Akiko waved him off softly with her hand.

"Not at all. I think it's fun to still try my best and continue learning from my mistakes."

Tetsurō took a sip of his milk, eyes trained on his classmate before him who continued to eat her lunch.

She was soft, he noted. Mannered, kind, and just plain soft. Kind of like a marshmallow; with the way she didn't allow things to affect her. But you can always burn a marshmallow with fire.

The messy haired boy leaned forward in his seat and rested his chin in his hand, a smirk still adorning his face.

"Why don't we walk together after school," he suggested.

Akiko looked up at him with wide eyes, clearly surprised with what he said.

"Oh- are you sure? I wouldn't want to take you out of your way..."

"Not at all," he said. "We both live in the same area and that way we can go ahead and start on our project."

She mulled over his words before smiling at him. "If you insist."

 _I do_ , he thought to himself. Because he wanted to know what would make Chitōse Akiko frown.

* * *

 **Edited 8/3/17**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own _Haikyū!_**

* * *

Chitōse Akiko was an extremely patient person. Kuroo Tetsurō came to this conclusion when he made the young brown haired female wait after school for him.

Yes he had his volleyball practice and yes she had her tennis team, but both organizations promptly ended at 6:00pm and no later. However, Tetsurō was quick -or in this case slow- to make his classmate wait extra long for him.

In the end she only smiled kindly at him and reassured the volleyball player that she didn't mind waiting. Even more so, he was tempted to cancel the plans with her in order to gage her reaction but shook away that idea.

Tetsurō was many things, but he wasn't one to risk his class work.

"So how did you know we lived in the same area, Kuroo-San," Akiko asked after walking in silence for a while.

The fall male gave a short breath of laughter. "Ah well, I've seen you around before. It's not hard to miss someone like you."

"Someone like me?"

Tetsurō eyed her from the side, his fingers laced together to support the back of his head as he walked. An easy feat to accomplish while walking besides her, for his jutted out elbows were well over her head.

Yes, someone like her... Despite being rather short he noticed, with her just barely managing to reach the top of his shoulders and her small frame easily being overpowered by his, she was not someone he or anyone whose eyes can pass over without much thought. Akiko really was pretty in every sense of the word. Not gorgeous, that was a description he'd save for someone taller with her looks; and not cute because her face was angled with more maturity than many other fifteen year old girls. But definitely pretty, or dare he say beautiful.

And then his eyes worked their way down to examine more of her. She was petite, small and he thought her body looked more like a child's than a teenager's. Her chest proving that she hardly had anything there to suggest her age. Though as his gaze worked more down, he took note that while longer in the front, her skirt hiked up higher in the back.

 _So she has a large ass_ , he thought to himself. _That sure makes up for a lot that she's lacking._

"Kuroo-San," a hesitant voice spoke up.

Tetsurō's brown eyes snapped up to her own, her brows furrowing in on each other.

He got caught red handed. Well shit.

"Ah- sorry, Chitōse-San. I was just thinking..."

The girl turned bright red before nodding and looking away.

The rest of the train ride and walk home had been quiet while Tetsurō silently berated himself for being caught. He looked, but he didn't see the harm in him looking. The only thing was he wasn't fond of making girls sad. Riling them up and having them yell at him in anger he was okay with, but making sweet Chitōse Akiko curl in on herself than explode wasn't his plan.

He knew she was too polite to ever mention what had happened and he didn't actually want to make her- God forbid- _cry_ , so Tetsurō wasn't planning on bringing it up either.

The rest of the time spent together was quiet and Akiko only ever spoke to him about minor stuff that dealt with the project.

Now the messy haired boy didn't consider himself to be one to get upset about trivial things, so why did he feel so bad about it?

* * *

It had been a week since the project was complete, him and Akiko working as a good team academically and earning a perfect score on their assignment; but outside of that, they never interacted since.

Girls, in his mind, were more complicated than boys. They become upset over nearly every little thing and held onto it for ages. When he provoked the members of volleyball teams, they became upset but the kind that fueled their need to win. Off the courts he was just as sharp tongued, though more out of persona than anything else.

Thus, he hardly ever said anything to girls to provoke them. Opting to minds more similar in wiring like his. Because a boy can shake something off in a matter of minutes, girls... Not so much.

Tetsurō was at his best friend Kozume Kenma's house. Him trying to get the young boy to practice volleyball with him off school grounds. The messy haired boy had taken their break to lay down and stare at the blue, cloudless sky in thought when his two-toned haired friend spoke up.

"Mm- Kuro."

Tetsurō turned his head to where his friend was sitting a couple of feet away, fingers dancing away on his hand-held gaming device. "What is it?"

The boy seemed to mull over his thoughts a little bit, a hum sounding from his throat before deciding to speak. "You're still thinking about that girl, aren't you?"

Tetsurō watched his friend continue to play while he thought about what Kenma said. It was true that he had been thinking about his too-kind classmate. After the project she seemed to have gone out of her way to avoid the messy haired boy, though he seemed also adamant about not bothering her either.

Rather than say anything, the tall volleyball player just gave a 'hn' of acknowledgement.

So what if he was thinking about her. Boys usually thought of girls when they weren't thinking about sports or school. Though he could remember seeing her small face looking up at him with big brown eyes that showed nothing but happiness. The way her lips smiled and her teeth peeked out from beneath the pink skin. Or the way how she ran a hand through her hair, or tossed it over her should he caught the scent of her shampoo (green apple, was it?).

But nope, this was completely natural. After all, he was a boy and she was a girl. And puberty he noticed was starting to hit him hard at fifteen if growing hair and his voice cracking ever so slightly was anything to hint at.

That's why he was thinking about it. There was no other reason for it. At least, not one that he wanted.

* * *

 **Edited 8/3/17**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own** ** _Haiky_** ** _ū_** ** _!_**

* * *

Kuroo Tetsurō decided a week later, after his talk with Kenma, that he would confront Chitōse Akiko. He felt that he owed her an apology for making her uncomfortable, which was the complete opposite of what he had originally wanted to do. He had wanted to see her get mad about something he would do or say. Instead he did something that made him feel like a complete perverted creep. The bed-headed boy wanted to see a vein pop because he made a comment about her crappy handwriting (which he couldn't have even if he wanted to, her hiragana and kanji were flawless), or wanted her to punch his arm because he would not agree with anything she'd say and get frustrated enough to get violent (but of course she had great ideas and they just _happened_ to work really well together).

Nonetheless, he knew he should make up for his cringey antics.

That morning he stopped by Akiko's desk, his hands shoved into his front pockets. There she was sitting; her hair braided loosely to one side, ankles crossed, back straight, and her delicate hands making words flow on paper. She looked up as he approached, brown eyes looking up inquisitively.

"Good morning, Chitōse-San."

She smiled kindly, "Good morning, Kuroo-San."

Tetsurō didn't know what to say after that. He knew he wanted to apologize, but he wasn't quite sure how to do it.

' _Hey Chit_ _ōse-San, great working with you, sorry I checked out your ass' or 'Chitōse-San, I only wanted to make you angry by being a jerk, not making you uncomfortable by being a pervert.'_

He must have looked like a fool standing there awkwardly while trying to figure out what to say to Akiko, because she decided to take mercy on him by speaking up for the dark-haired boy.

"How have you been, Kuroo-San?"

Testurō snapped out of his thoughts and took a hand out of his pocket to rub the back of his neck, an awkward lopsided grin playing on his lips.

"I've been better, what about you?" (' _I'm an idiot.'_ )

"I'm well, thank you."

A breath of silence.

"Um-" she continued, "is there anything you need?"

Had anyone else asked Tetsurō that question, he'd have thought they were trying to get rid of him. But the way she said it in her kind voice made him believe she was genuinely interested in the possibility that he could ask if he did.

"Y-yeah," he coughed. "I... I was just wondering if you wanted to have lunch with me? I kind of packed some extra tsukemono and hadn't realized I also still had anpan from practice last night... I guess I just wanted to see if you'd like some too."

' _Oh gods,'_ Tetsurō thought. ' _That was too cringy. I'm a joke. I'm sure everyone will be talking about how I got shot down by one of the nicest girls in school. Oh- this is so embarrassing.'_

"I'd love to."

 _'Oh?'_

"I'm glad you admitted to bring a little more food," she continued before rummaging through her bag and producing two bentos, one large bento for a full meal, and a smaller one that could house one or two items. "I accidentally made myself too much this morning and I was worried about not finishing it. This way we can share and have a nice meal."

"I look forward to it, Chitōse-San."

* * *

 **I'm laughing at the fact that I disappear. Idk what to tell you guys. It's short, it's dumb, and I suck. But it is what it is. I hadn't realized it had gotten so many follows and favorites because nobody ever reviews so it's whatever to me. But I checked and I thought I should at least post something for y'all, that way you know it's not completely abandoned. Good luck guys, sorry.**


End file.
